


5 Times Percival Was So Done with Lancelot (and 1 Time He Wasn't)

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: A kingdom of isolation and it looks like Percival is the king, Gen, Lancelot’s like what did I ever do to u
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不論Percival作何感想，Lancelot都是他的同事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Percival Was So Done with Lancelot (and 1 Time He Wasn't)

**_The First Time__ **

 

Lancelot的徵選時程終於結束。 

Percival提名的候選人早在2個月前被刷下，但他知道Galahad的人選因故犧牲，而據聞那名與他有一面之緣的年輕人尚有家室。

他坦承，為了避免處理遺孤的窘境，物色人才時有稍加揀選，Galahad則是真正以能力作最高網羅方針。

現在的Lancelot等於是遞補上任。

他當然不是對這個Lancelot的實力有所懷疑。

新到任的Lancelot走向他，臉上帶著溫和的微笑。

「請多指教。」他有禮的伸出手。

Percival有禮的回握，「歡迎加入Kingsman，Lancelot。」

Lancelot接著向他自我介紹，「James。」

於是他介紹了自己的代號，「Percival。」

Lancelot的手卻還沒放開。

「噢那我已經知道了，」他輕笑一聲，「Merlin跟我提過Percival非常高明，是值得學習的楷模。」

他臉上的笑容還在，就跟還沒放開的手一樣。

還沒放開。

Lancelot接著又說，「請問怎麼稱呼？」

Percival盯著不放的手，判定為拔掉插梢的手榴彈，面對此種武器，他一向盡速丟出趕緊離場。

他向前瞥，告訴眼前這個James該如何稱呼自己，「Percival。」

Lancelot還是沒放開，他笑著讚嘆，「同名？多巧啊。」

* * *

 

**_The Second Time__ **

 

「Galahad常常遲到，這六個多月來你可能也注意到了。」Percival把視線盯在Lancelot右耳上方，那笑容令他越發不自在。

「我想就睜一隻眼閉一隻眼吧，」眼前的人表情不改，把骨瓷茶杯放上碟子。「畢竟Merlin有時也會掩護掩護我。」

Lancelot朝他眨了下右眼。

他只覺得一陣寒，說不上為什麼。

「我們對『掩護』的定義有歧見，你幾乎沒有遲到記錄。」Percival說，他是個事實事求事的人。

Lancelot點頭，好像在接受讚美一樣。

「Merlin對我的掩護比較在配備方面。」他說。

Percival只好把視線移回他臉上。

其實他也發覺許久了，Lancelot沒有配戴眼鏡。

但他從沒追問原因或通訊器的位置，Lancelot若有自己的專業考量，Percival予以尊重。

Lancelot注意到這禮貌的保留，但他顯然不想保留或被保留。 

「這是出於美學因素，」他又執起茶杯喝一口，「我不適合戴眼鏡。」

Percival愣了下，腦內神經元觸突好像突然萎縮。

Lancelot又笑著說，「你倒是很適合。」

* * *

 

**_The Third Time_ _**

 

Percival許久前就明瞭，Lancelot與他的行事風格非常不同，甚至可以說是兩極的存在。

光以格鬥來看，差異已非常明顯。Lancelot固然與他難分軒輊，但他有不同的套路。那套路可以說是一條掛滿施華洛世奇水晶的燦爛大道，鋪的是手織波斯地毯，而Percival走的是不銹鋼建的筆直小徑，樸實低調簡潔俐落，出水孔在雨天還可排水。

個人特色當然可貴，但他們兩人一起行動時，Percival難免覺得綁手綁腳，或者該說尷尬。

當Lancelot以十分優美但也十分沒必要的後空翻結束本次掃蕩後，Percival按捺不住開口了。

「Lancelot，你可以考慮更單刀直入的方式。」他說。

Percvial認為迅速確實的殲滅才是重點，追求華麗所增加的秒數雖然不長，稍有閃失仍是致命。

他也是替同事著想，雖然更多是為自己的雙眼著想。

「謝謝你的中肯建議，我也正有調整的打算。」Lancelot出乎意料的回應。

於是Percival展現風度，「若你需要任何協助，我很樂意。」

「那就太感謝了。」他眼睛一亮，笑容更明朗，「下次用『 _一次是偶然，兩次是巧合，三次就成了惡意敵對_ 』，如何？」

Percival沉默以對。

原來Lancelot想調整的，是他英姿颯爽登場時會說的俏皮話，這已成為他每次演出的招牌。

眼看沒有得到回應，Lancelot繼續徵詢意見，「好像還是太長了點？還是太芝加哥？」

「太長。」Percival說。

他語氣平板，無法分辨 _太長_ 指的是詞句字數，或是Lancelot的寶貴性命。

「果然，開場白真是門學問。」Lancelot喃喃說，「『 _忘了敲門，還請見諒_ 』上次垂降突襲時已經用過。」

於是他苦笑求助，「有任何新想法嗎，Percival？」

* * *

 

**_The Fourth Time__ **

 

Lancelot雖然是Kingsman裡最新加入的成員，卻展現了極為傑出的人際溝通技巧。他似乎能與基地內任何人寒暄，記得起所有人的姓名中間名代號，他人緣極佳，非常周到。若是在Lancelot身邊不慎咳了一聲，他會優雅的從口袋掏出喉糖，問人需不需要，並且提供三種口味任君挑選。

Lancelot也很擅於建立私下交情，甚至成功把Merlin拖到地表上達三次之多，每次超過三小時，連Galahad都無法締造此種佳績。他也約所有人出去吃飯、閒聊、散步，那似乎就是他的手腕。

Percival相較之下，屬於比較內斂的成員。他並沒有刻意疏遠同事或是故作清高，只是對他而言，一切公事公辦，不需要太過複雜。他當然也能施展Lancelot那如女王蜂般的社交能力，但那僅限於任務需要，他平常就是個安分守己的工蜂。

但顯然， _集滿基地全員的飯局_ 是Lancelot年度目標之一。

不幸的是，Percival是少數尚未攻下的城池，而Lancelot作為一名騎士，顯然必須戰到所有領地輸誠。

他用各種不同方式邀約Percival，而Percival以各種不同方式婉拒。一來一往，次數之多，令Percival也佩服了下世上竟有如此多樣的理由。

不過，交鋒來到第15次，是時候要畫清界限了。

「Lancelot，你的好意我心領了。但我習慣與同事維持在公務上的來往。」Percival說。

「當然，所以我認為去Bel Canto討論斯洛伐克那案子的進度會很合適。更何況，他們的牛臉肉非常出色。」

「在有歌手演唱詠嘆調的地方用餐？大概無法進行任何討論。」

Lancelo聳聳肩，「那我們可以考慮專注於牛臉肉。或是你有其他建議的餐廳？」

Percival認為自己的禮節克制已臻至爐火純青，但Lancelot似乎在挑戰他的極限。

他決定清楚表達立場，「Lancelot，並不是每人都有義務把你當作萬人迷對待。」

Percival 這話說得很明。

豈料Lancelot話說得更明。

「我想這癥結在於，你把我當成萬人迷看待，Percival。」

萬人迷臉上還是掛著萬人迷的笑容。

* * *

 

**_The Fifth Time__ **

Percival的任務陷入膠著，Merlin請他轉到另一個項目上，由Lancelot交接。

他原本在追查一名出沒不定的情報販子，此人行蹤飄忽，即使Percival在各樣可能地點伏擊，仍老是撲空。

Lancelot卻不到一周就結案了。

他抽手時，已經將範圍篩選至一區的酒吧，但酒吧如此之多，出入人員又複雜，Percival想知道Lancelot如何成功。

儘管有許多不苟同，他還是願意虛心請教，畢竟公事優於個人意見。

「Lancelot，你是從何判斷目標出現的場所？」他詢問。

「那是唯一提供大摩的酒吧。」Lancelot說。

「抱歉？」他以為自己沒聽清楚。

「那區其他地方只供應波本。」Lancelot說，神情鄙夷，「我實在喝不慣美國味。」

「所以……是酒？」Percival在錯愕中只好這麼說。

「不只是酒。」Lancelot露出神秘的微笑，「大摩威士忌，永遠不只是酒。」

* * *

 

**_That One Time__ **

根據慣例，Kingsman在聖誕前後有個簡易的慶祝活動。所有人員在基地齊聚，辦個餐會，同時也和其他支部的同事連線聊聊，這是他們生活裡的小娛樂。

但Percival並不是在非必要社交場合裡會被娛樂的人，他入行至今從未參與過。

他並不痛恨聖誕節，起碼不若Scrooge痛恨，但他不大過節。尤其是今年的聖誕節。

他在德國的兩個線人突然失聯，Percival試著追蹤聯繫他們，試了整整一周，杳無音訊。他不禁有點煩躁，他憂慮他們的安全，更憂慮他們若是被擄，難保不會被逼供刑求，而以他過往的經驗，最後都是會招的。而那之後才是慘痛的開始，情報網會像著火一般，整張燒的灰飛煙滅，難以收拾。

此時Lancelot向他走來。

Percival推斷他應該是來邀請自己參加晚會，因為過去幾年都是如此，而他過去幾年都婉拒了。

於是他先開口，「晚會不在我今日的排程裡。」

「我想也不曾出現在過去的排程，或是未來的排程？」Lancelot說。

「沒錯。」

「真可惜。」Lancelot說，「聖誕的確是佳節。」

「我有別的安排，抱歉先失陪了。」Percival要離開，他只想著該如何處理德國的僵局。

Lancelot攔住他，一副閒聊沒被打斷的姿態，「說來也真有趣，我手上的東西追查到後來竟跟你的匯到一起。」

「匯到一起？」他問。

「我剛從德勒斯登回來。」Lancelot說，眼看Percival沒有會意過來，他又解釋，「你在巴伐利亞的那兩個朋友。真是巧遇。」

Lancelot習慣叫線人「朋友」。他補充自己經過巴伐利亞時留意到了Percival的手筆，很好認，他說。然後他發現有了點小狀況，於是出手干涉。

「在德勒斯登很難與慕尼黑的人巧遇。」Percival直白的指出。

「那麼，就說順道拜訪吧。」Lancelot擺擺手，好像無關緊要似的，「我作了些安排，他們現在應該剛抵達薩爾斯堡。我在那的朋友會替他們安頓。」

Percival安心了點，但緊接著追問最重要的部分，「情報洩漏的程度？」

「據我所知，沒造成多少損失。」Lancelot笑了起來，「不過，要是我再遲點去借糖就不好說了。」

他望著眼前笑容可掬的男人，他可是特地替他把線人弄出來，卻一副幫人關燈舉手之勞的模樣。

那可沒有他說起來這麼容易，這點Percival還是明白。

不論平日多麼不對盤，Percival必須致謝，「Lancelo──」

他被打斷，因為Lancelot突然往他手裡放上一個隨身碟。

「聖誕快樂，Percival。」

他告辭，笑著參加晚會去了。

* * *

 

**_There Won't Be a Next Time__ **

當Lancelot俐落的被剖成兩半時，臉上的笑容甚至沒褪多少。

Percival當時不在英國境內，但還是透過投影裝置，完成了對殉職人員的敬酒。

他喝完那口後，又去找了瓶大摩來倒，以個人名義再替Lancelot敬了一次。

回想起來都不知為何要這樣做，但Lancelot說的沒錯，大摩威士忌，真是好酒。

\--

Percival坐在舒適的沙發上，他在等待室裡，等會要正式見他的提名人選。

Percival從西裝口袋裡掏出那日Lancelot給他的隨身碟，把那小東西在食指和拇指間翻。

Lancelot在裡頭裝的是後續情況的匯報，還有如何和潛逃至薩爾斯堡的線人取得連繫，他把這些當作聖誕禮物送給Percival。

而他並沒有回禮，往後也不可能回禮。

Arthur徵選的命令很快就下來了，Percival也很快鎖定了人才，他平時就有在關注。

他用些小手段去測試他們，攪亂他們的生活，觀察他們的反應，最後鎖定了他最中意的一位。

他看了眼錶，起身，撫平西裝。

他悄悄走向前，手在黃銅門把上輕輕一壓，門就無聲的滑了開來。他動作很輕，幾乎沒有擾動氣流，不想讓房內的人發現他提早許多時間進來。裡頭有個年輕人背對門口，不知在忙些什麼。Percival沒有出聲，他想看他要多久才能查覺自己。

他端詳著他的背影，實在與上個Lancelot完全不一樣。

然後他突然理解到，不論願不願意，Kingsman永遠會有個Lancelot。

他身邊，永遠會有個Lancelot。

那年輕人突然回身，和Percival對個正著，但他沒有表現的很驚訝。

Percival看著他的眼睛，裡頭毫無畏懼。

這倒是有點像了。

於是他用最為正式，或許會被上任Lancelot調侃的語調說，

「Morton小姐，我代表Kingsman前來，在此向你提供成為下任Lancelot的機會──」

 

**_There Will Always Be A Next Time__ **


End file.
